Recuperando Tu Amor
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Draco Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que separarse de su esposa Hermione Granger, obligado por las circunstancias. Cinco años después un accidente los vuelve a reunir... ¿Podrá Draco recuperar su amor? Adaptación.


**Recuperando Tu Amor**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Aliena Cullen**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo<strong>

No sabía en qué momento exacto me había enamorado de Hermione Granger. Solo sabía que la había amado toda mi vida. Yo creo que ya estaba enamorado de ella cuando a la edad de diez años mis padres, Draco y Elizabeth, junto con los de Fleur, William y Fleur, morían en aquel horrible accidente de tráfico, y los Granger me acogieron en su casa como a un hijo más.

Pero los celos enfermizos de una persona sin escrúpulos, mala y despiadada y el ansia de venganza de otra no menos despiadada, nos había separado de la manera más cruel.

Bill, se había quedado dormido a mi lado. Eché hacia atrás el respaldo del asiento del avión que me llevaba cada vez más cerca de ella, en un intento por dormirme. En cuanto cerré los ojos mi mente evocó cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado. Me abstraje de tal manera, que casi podía sentir sus manos acariciándome, sus labios besándome, su olor… hasta que la voz de la azafata anunciando la llegada del vuelo me sacó de mi sueño.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, mi corazón latía furiosamente, los nervios se me habían acumulado en el estómago nada más cruzar la puerta del hospital. Hoy la vería después de cinco interminables años, en los que no he dejado de adorarla, amarla y recordarla ni un solo instante. Cinco largos años en los que no he dejado de odiarme a mí mismo por lo que le hice. ¿Cómo pude ser capaz? ¡Dios, me siento tan miserable! ¿Cómo va poder ella perdonarme algún día si yo mismo no puedo?

Mi madre adoptiva, Mónica Granger, aún estaba en la UCI y allí solo podía estar una persona. Fleur dijo que se quedaba con ella mientras Bill y yo nos fuimos a buscar a Hermione. Cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos al mostrador, Bill se dirigió a la enfermera para preguntar por mi amor.

—Hola buenos días ¿La Doctora Granger, por favor?

—Estoy aquí hermano—, dijo una hermosa voz detrás de mí y al instante todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Me volví como en cámara lenta y allí estaba ella, tan preciosa, tan dulce, tan real después de años de recordarla. Recuerdos, que no la habían hecho ninguna justicia. Estaba mucho más guapa que en mis sueños, mas mujer, el embarazo y el haber tenido una hija le habían sentado genial. La ropa que traía puesta, el típico pijama y bata verde con el que solía vestirse un médico, me intimidaba, nunca la había visto vestida así. Nos quedamos mirando durante un largo rato, cada uno sumergido en la mirada del otro, como antes, como siempre hacíamos, de repente todo el dolor y el sufrimiento parecían haberse borrado, solo estábamos ella y yo. No había nadie más. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho, mi piel estaba erizada y mi cuerpo, bueno mi cuerpo era un caso aparte

— ¿No me vas a saludar?—, dije adelantándome hacia ella con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla

—Hola Draco—, dijo echándose para atrás totalmente impactada de verme ahí, estaba claro que no me esperaba—. ¿Qué tal?

— Bien —conteste con el corazón encogido por el dolor del rechazo—, tú estás muy guapa —dije mirándola con amor, con ese amor que sentía por ella, con adoración con ternura.

—Gracias—, dijo sonrojándose y devolviéndome la mirada con esa expresión que ponía siempre que estaba preguntándose algo.

— ¿De verdad está todo bien?—, le volví a preguntar

— Bueno ahora mejor, ya paso el susto —y volvimos a perdernos el uno en la mirada del otro. ¡Dios, Como amaba a esa mujer! Que ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Y como si mi cuerpo obedeciera una orden de mi subconsciente, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Que maravilloso era volver a sentir en mis brazos ese delicado cuerpo que tan bien encajaba en el mío, volver a disfrutar de ese olor que no había cambiado con el tiempo, volver a rozar su piel. Pero ella después de devolverme el gesto durante un maravilloso momento, rompió el abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Astoria? —dijo preguntándome por la mujer que yo más odiaba en este mundo y rompiendo la magia del encuentro.

—Ella no ha venido Hermione, hemos venido solos Bill y yo.

—Hermione ¿Cómo estás?—, dijo Bill rompiendo la tensión.

—Bien, bastante bien… dentro de lo que cabe —contesto ella. Yo era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, era tan hermosa — ¿Habéis visto ya a mamá?—, preguntó.

—Sí, Fleur nos fue a recoger al aeropuerto. Vinimos directamente para acá. No hemos podido hablar mucho con ella, ya sabes que en la UCI no puede estar más de una persona, así que hemos tenido que entrar de uno en uno. Fleur se ha quedado con ella y nosotros hemos venido a buscarte, queríamos verte.

— ¡Mamá, mamá!—, dijo de repente una voz detrás de nosotros — ¡Tía! -dijeron otras dos —Hermione se volvió en el acto y miró a los tres críos con una cara de muy pocos amigos y ellos captaron el mensaje.

—Vale, vale, ya lo pillamos, en un hospital no se chilla, dijo Gabriela. Al tiempo que el móvil de Hermione vibraba en su bolsillo.

— ¿Sí? —contesto ella a la vez que mis sobrinos se tiraban encima mío y de mi hermano para saludarnos. Noté como Gabriela se quedaba atrás retraída, yo quería acercarme, tomarla en mis brazos y darla un beso pero… no sabía si era prudente. La niña me miraba fijamente y de repente una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—En un hospital no se chilla —dijo Hermione encarando a las tres figuras que ahora la miraban un poco temerosos—, y tampoco se deja por ahí abandonadas a las niñeras. No veo a Emily por ningún sitio ¿Sabéis dónde está?

— Yo creía que venía detrás de nosotros —dijo mi sobrino Peter con cara de inocencia.

— ¿Eso creíais? Pues mira que acaba de llamarme por teléfono para preguntarme si estáis conmigo, porque se ha parado a hablar con una amiga y de repente habéis desaparecido de su vista.

— Pues eso —dijo Gabriela que seguía mirándome de reojo –se ha parado a hablar con Charlotte y nosotros teníamos prisa por saber cómo estaba abu Mónica.

—A abu Mónica todavía no la han puesto en una habitación con una camita y donde está, los niños no pueden pasar. Así que ahora nos vamos a ir a la cafetería a tomar algo mientras esperamos que la trasladen y luego os vais a ir a la guardería del centro porque Emily se ha tenido que marchar ¿Ok?

Hermione en ese momento se dio cuenta que mi hija no hacía más que mirarnos, sobre todo a mí que me estaba poniendo más nervioso aun de lo que estaba. Aunque tengo que reconocer que estaba disfrutando viéndola ejercer su papel de madre ¡Se le daba tan bien! Parecía que hasta incluso los dos diablos que tengo por sobrinos la tenían un respeto.

—Gaby hija, mira, estos son tu tío Bill, el padre de Tony y Peter

—Hola tío Bill —dijo Gabriela dándole un beso y un abrazo.

—Y este es —continúo Hermione y yo me preparé para recibir una bofetada emocional, pues sabía que me iba a presentar como su tío. ¡Dios bendito!, hasta eso me había negado esa zorra que tenía por esposa. Pero no estaba preparado para esto, juro, que no lo estaba.

— ¡Papá!—dijo Gabriela, tirándose a mis brazos —tú eres mi papá ¿verdad? Sí, sí lo eres, eres igualito a la foto que mi mamá me dio.

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. No puedo describir la emoción y la alegría que me embargó en ese momento. MI niña sabía quién era yo. Hermione la había hablado de mí.

Me quedé mirando incrédulo a mi hermosa Hermione, a mi niña, a la que consideraba mi mujer, mi verdadera esposa, aunque un montón de papeles sin sentido dijeran otra cosa. Ella me sostuvo la mirada, esa mirada de ojos miel en la que solía perderme.

—Tú, ¿Le has hablado de mí?

—Tenía derecho a saber.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA ORIGINAL:<strong>

**Hola a todas. Bueno pues aquí estoy con mi primera historia, espero que por lo menos os haya intrigado lo suficiente como para dejarme un Review. Gracias anticipadas a todas.**

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí está este nuevo fic! Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy abrupto, pero en el siguiente responderán muchas cosas :D

La actividad de siempre:

5 reviews = actualización** INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo "juego" programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"**04/07/14**

He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


End file.
